Ngabuburit gaje ala Hanbei dan Xiahou Ba
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: Tentang Ngabuburit gake tingkat maksimal /DLDR/ mind to review?


**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Modern AU, cerita hidup Author asli no hoax cuman rada di edit dikit

 **Rate:** T+

 **Disclamer** : Warriors Orochi punya Koei

 **Main Chara:** yang jadi Author = Takenaka Hanbei

yang jadi temen Author = Xiahou Ba

 _Italic =_ batin

Ngabuburit

Selamat Membaca

Pagi yang dingin di bulan Ramadhan di suatu RT tepatnya di rumah, di kamar seseorang, terlihat orang tidur pules banget mpe ngorok kayaknya mah lagi mimpi ketemu idola.

"Ngggrokkk!"

Suara apaan tuh permirsah sekalian.

"Nggggrokkk!"

Makin keras ngoroknya.

"HUWAAA!" Hanbei bangun dari tidurnya. "Udah jam berapa ini?!"

Hanbei berdiri dari tempat tidur terus liat jam.

"Keneh jam 7, balik tidur lagi ah.."

SYUUNGG!

Hanbei selimutan lagi di kasur, tapi beda posisi tadi mah posisi tidur waras sekarang posisi tidur masih ngantuk(?).

"Hari ini tuh klo ga salah bakal ngabuburit bareng Xiahou Ba ya? anak imutnya Cao Ren.. nyam nyam.." Hanbei ngomong sendiri.

"Nanti ah mandinya.. nggrook.." Hanbei balik tidur beneran.

Hanbei langsung bangun kek orang yang telat ke sekolah. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Hanbei langsung loncat dari kasur untuk melihat jam.

 _Jam 8 keneh? Mending nyalain wipi-chan dulu ah._

Hanbei jalan sempoyongan (masih ngantuk) ke lantai bawah buat nyalain wi-fi kesayangannya yang suka dipanggil sama empunya wipi-chan.

"Wipi-chan udah nyala balik ke kamar ah~" Hanbei balik lagi ke lantai 2 alias kamarnya.

Hanbei duduk di kasurnya sambil membuka leno-chan (Hape) kesayangannya dan nge-line Xiahou Ba tentang ngabuburitnya hari ini.

 **To : Babang Xiahou Ba** (nama kontak line Xiahou Ba di linenya Hanbei)

 **Ba jadi ga?**

…

Belum ada balesan.

 _Palingan lagi rapat OSIS, bentar lagi kan MOS._

Hanbei angkat bahu terus mandi dengan riangnya.

Sesudah mandi Hanbei sarapan eh bulan puasa mangap maksudnya ngambil leno-channya dan kembali ke lantai bawah.

 _Muehehehe sambil nunggu mending main penpik atau baca game ya?_ (mas itu ga kebalik mas, typo itu).

 _Main game ajalah MWAHAHAHAHA!_ (ketularan Sima Yi ceritanya).

Akhirnya Hanbei main Ps3 sampe butek sendiri sebenernya doi inginnya main Ps2 tetapi berhubung jauh harus ke tetangga sebelah jadinya ga jadi, toh doi masih bisa ngeliat dirinya yang masuk ke game itu dengan kecenya (kalo Author inginnya liat Taigong Wang#ga nanya).

 _Widih ternyata aku disini cakep juga yee._

Hanbei narsisnya kambuh lagi permirsah.

 _Daripada si Xiahou Ba masih imutan aku._

Hanbei senyam-senyum sendiri.

Drrrt… drrrt…

 _Ada line dari sapa nich._

Hanbei mempause gamenya, lalu Hanbei membuka linenya.

 **From : Babang Xiahou Ba**

 **Jadi**

 **Ya itu juga kalo kamu mau nunggu aku sampe selesai rapat OSIS**

.

 **From : Hanbei si kelinci girang** (nama kontak Hanbei di line Xiahou Ba)

 **Okedeh**

 **Soalnya aku juga harus jaga rumah dulu bisi ada tukang sampah**

Hanbei matiin Ps3nya.

 **From : Babang Xiahou Ba**

 **Oke**

 **.**

 **From : Hanbei si kelinci girang**

 **Emang kita tujuannya kemana ya?**

 **Aku lupa :v**

 **.**

 **From : Babang Xiahou Ba**

 **Euh_-**

 **Maunya kemana?**

 **IP? PVJ? BIP?**

 **.**

 **From : Hanbei si kelinci girang**

 **Yang deket**

 **.**

 **From : Babang Xiahou Ba**

 **PVJ / IP**

 **.**

 **From : Hanbei si kelichi girang**

 **Tapi aku ga tau angkot ke IP**

 **Dari sini**

 **.**

 **From : Babang Xiahou Ba**

 **Kalo ke IP mah naik angkot kuning aja 1 kali**

 **.**

 **From : Hanbei si kelinci girang**

 **Kuning teh jurusan apa?**

 **.**

 **From : Babang Xiahou Ba**

 **Kalapa karang setra**

 **.**

 **From : Hanbei si kelinci girang**

 **O-key**

 **Jadinya IP nih?**

 **.**

 **From : Babang Xiahou Ba**

 **Hayu**

 **.**

 **From : Hanbei si kelinci girang**

 **O-key aku ganti baju dulu sekarang yak**

 **.**

 **From : Babang Xiahou Ba**

 **Okee**

 **.**

 **From : Hanbei si kelinci girang**

 **Aku otw Ba**

Hanbei langsung bawa tas dan ngibrit ke tetangga sebelah buat ngambil kamera SLRnya lumayan buat bikin aib nanti dan Hanbei pun langsung ngibrit keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan Kanbei.

 **From : Babang Xiahou Ba**

 **Aku otw**

 **Ntar tunggu di gramed langsung, siapapun yang nyampe duluan**

Hanbei naik angkot hijau.

 **From : Babang Xiahou Ba**

 **Parah tukang angkotnya ga puasa**

Hanbei turun dari angkot hijau di pertigaan terus diem ngemadesu nunggu angkot warna kuning terus melihat tukang angkot makan dengan sedapnya.

 **From : Hanbei si kelinci girang**

 **Aku ge**

 **Supirnya makan dengan tampang inosen**

Hanbei memutuskan untuk jalan ke tempat renang bernama karang gigi bisi ada angkot nganggur mau jalan tetapi pas diliat masih pada nganggur, Hanbei cengo dan berakhir jalan sambil dengerin lagu pake earphone.

 **From : Babang Xiahou Ba**

 **Ngeselin minum di depan aku**

.

 _Masa jam segini belum ada angkot kuning yang mau jalan._

Hanbei cemberut.

 _Semoga weh bakal ada angkot kuning yang lewat._

Tuhan mengabulkan permintaan Hanbei tadi, pas Hanbei balik badan, Hanbei langsung nyetop tuh angkot dan naik.

 _Alhamdullilah dapet juga angkotnya._

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Setelah sampai di depan IP, Hanbei yang jarang keluar rumah cuman ber wah ria ngeliat IP yang sekarang, norak? Iya!

Hanbei pun memasuki IP sambil masih berwah dalem hati terus naik escalator mpe lantai paling atas, tujuannya cuman dua beli komik di gramed sama ketemu Xiahou Ba.

Sesampainya di gramed.

Hanbei langsung nyari Xiahou Ba tetapi karena belum lihat batang hidungnya eh sori temen Author pesek hehe maksudnya Xiahou Ba, Hanbei langsung ngibrit ke tempat bagian komik, nyari komik romens soalnya Hanbei lagi habis ide buat bikin fanfic barunya, pas lagi asik nyari ada sesuatu yang menghantam kepala indah Hanbei.

PUK!

AUW!

Hanbei reflex balik badan dan melihat Zhong Hui eh typo mangap suka kebalik saia, Xiahou Ba yang sudah menggenggam 3 komik.

"Nih." Xiahou Ba ngasih satu komik ke Hanbei.

"He?" Hanbei bingung.

"Itu komik yang aku bilang tentang romens tentang guru dan murid."

"O-key makasih, Ba."

Setelah ber-abad abad mereka muterin tuh gramed mpe butek sendiri, berakhir dengan Xiahou Ba yang ngeborong komik dan Hanbei yang beli tiga komik romens.

Lalu mereka lanjut ke Gem Master mereka main mai-mai disitu mpe gelo sendiri, berakhir dengan keluar Gem Master dan duduk bermadesu ria sambil ngomongin eskul dan kegajean dan kegabutan.

Cklek

Hanbei sibuk moto Xiahou Ba yang kayaknya lagi bermadesu level maksimal dan imaji.

"Ba, hokben yuk."

"Puasa, bei."

Xiahou Ba bermadesu lagi makin parah malah mpe meluk-meluk besi.

Setelah bermadesu mereka berniat buat photo bot.

Sesampainya di apalah Author lupa pokoknya tempat photo

"Jadi ga?"

"Ga tau."

Mereka keluar lagi dan menuju lantai paling bawah, sampe di lantai paling bawah.

"Photo bot yuk." ajak Hanbei.

"Jadi balik lagi nih ke atas?" Xiahou Ba pasang tampang you-don't-say

Hanbei ngangguk.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun balik lagi ke atas buat photo bot

Sesampainya disitu mereka muter-muter gaje pura-pura liat frame photo (menurut Author pribadi tadi siang).

"Jadi ga?"

"Coba tanya."

Xiahou Ba pun menuju kasir.

"Pa, Photo bot berapa?"

"25 ribu dek."

"Mau ga?"

"Hayu."

"Trus kamu pulang gimana?"

"Kan ada kembalian 5 ribu." Hanbei nyengir.

Mereka pun photo dengan rada alay dan gelo.

Sesudah photo mereka pun pulang dengan damai walau Hanbei rada manyun gara-gara toko martabak yang doi inginin belon buka jadilah dia beli cemilan dan beli eskrim.

Sesampainya di rumah Hanbei langsung mandi, terus malemnya nonton tontonan Author Dynasty Warrior di rtv (asli no hoax) bikin fanfic.

OWARI!

Akhirnya bisa namatin sehari dari buka puasa mpe jam 9-an huwaaa akhirnya bisa nonton DW lagi di Toshi-kun(tv) entah kenapa gara2 game Author jadi demen sejarah cina sama jepang.

See you next story~

Mind to review?


End file.
